Muerdagon
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Reto Navidad ALSS. completa.


**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **El muérdago de navidad**

"Hm… como llegue aquí (frunzo mis labios para ambos lados y hago muecas con mi rostro dando entender, que no tengo ni la menor idea). Ah de ser la magia de internet. ¡DIOS! BENDIGA EL FACE…jijiji. Según, mi misión es mantener el orden en la mansión y evitar que al inigualable magnánimo William Albert Andrew, sea acosado por una de las chicas de la mansión. (Me doy golpecitos con el dedo índice en la comisura de mi labio). Eso se escucha sencillo, sobre todo en esta época festiva que todas desean hacer y deshacer con el pero… Yo ¡No! debo cuidar a como dé lugar (mi quijada en alto) lo que es de Candy, jijiji… "La encargada de recibirme es Carol Macías ¡Excelente!"  
-hola Yuleni ¿como estas te explico rápidamente el reglamento?-  
"¡Dios! Como habla nunca para (arqueo una ceja) no le entiendo nada solo veo sus labios moverse y moverse lo único, que entendí es algo de un muérdago"

-¿entendiste Yuleni Paredes?-  
"(reacciono) diré que si para que deje de hablar jjijiji"  
-sí (sonrío)-  
-tienes cara de que ¡no! Ven… te presentare a las muchas unas están ocupadas pero, otras están por aquí siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora Elroy, una de las asistente es Mayra, (señala) es justamente la que está hablando por teléfono organizando todo, luego te la presento… ah ella es Tania (presenta efusivamente)-  
-hola, Tania tienes un rostro dulce-  
-gracias, me puede decir Tani-  
-bien, continuemos el camino pronto conocerás al jefe William Albert Andrew ¿lo has visto alguna vez?-  
-nunca (indiferente) sé que muchas se terminan enamorando de él ("y sé que tu eres una no dejare que lo beses jiji")-  
-perfecto… una cosa se me olvida como es época de navidad puedes darle un beso a Albert, pero… si te pescan te castigaran-  
-despreocúpate no es de mi interés él es de Candy y de nadie más (muevo mi mano en señal de desinterés)-  
-De acuerdo puedes ayudar a llevar estos empaques hasta la sala-

-claro, con gusto-  
"¡Ja! ¿Qué? cosa creer que yo, pueda sufrir el síndrome del enamoramiento Andrew, es insólito"  
"voy caminando por la casa en eso me detengo en una especie de gimnasio, mis ojos se desorbitan ante lo contemplado, mi mundo se paraliza no lo puedo creer en cámara lenta, me muerdo las uñas, creo que tengo diaforesis, siento algo extraño en mi estomago ¿Por qué hará tanta calor? Tengo un tic nervioso en mi ojo izquierdo. Dios es un hombre extremadamente (trago saliva) Elegante con mayúsculas, está en bermudas practicando con un saco de boxeo, Hm… me derrito, y sin camisa se le ve perfectamente sus cuadritos, sus pectorales, sus piernas, su glúteo bien tonificado, su cabellera rubia semi larga, cutis sedoso libre de acné bien cuidado, nariz respingada y lo más hermoso que le resalta, sus bellos ojos azules. ¡Ay! no me provoca decirle ¿Nene, no lo puedes ver?  
Lo proclamo  
Un chico como tú  
Debería de usar una advertencia  
Es peligroso  
Estoy cayendo…  
"de pronto salgo de mis cavilaciones al ver ¡Dios! Increíble…quien es esa mujer ¿por qué lo besa de esa forma? Atrevida. Se me hace conocida ¡omg! Es Tuty (miro con negación) que horror ¿en qué momento lo descuide? no me di cuenta ahora me van a llamar la atención y como llego ese muérdago. Antes de que me pueda acercar, se retiran y Tuty camina hacia mí, le detengo el paso"  
-¡hey! un momento Tutypineapple, usted conoce las reglas ese muérdago no se puede utilizar deliberadamente-  
-Lo sé pero… puse en amenaza al gran William Albert Andrew, no le quedo de otra de ese modo, no se sentirá culpable por besar a otra que no sea Candy-  
"Sin saber el motivo siento una enorme curiosidad así que pregunto"  
-Y… (Miro a ambos lados y de manera disimulada y lanzo la interrogante) ¿Qué amenaza?-  
\- no te lo puedo decir es secreto-  
-¡Ay! dime no seas mala, yo me lo callare ¿sí?-  
-¿para qué quieres saber?-

\- es para ver si lo aplico jjiji,¿ me das el muerdaguito?-  
-AY NIÑA tienes el enamoramiento Andrew, que todas sufrimos al verlo-  
-buenoooo, (veo al piso con mis manos hacia atrás y con el pie derecho hago como hoyitos en el piso) quizás-  
\- si no lo aceptas no te digo-  
-está bien, lo acepto-  
-aceptas… ¿Qué? no escucho…-  
-Eres mala Tuty-  
-(me acerca el oído) no o-i-go-  
\- ¡SI TENGO EL ENAMORAMIENTO ALBERT! (me tapo la boca enseguida y todos me ven)-  
-(Tuty se ríe) te daré el muerdaguito y… diré-  
-Albert, todas las noches se mete a la habitación de Candy y viceversa la otra vez, los cache y les tome fotos, mira-  
\- o por ¡Dios! (mis ojos se brotan) todo eso hacen que horror ¡quien los vieran! parecen unos angelitos-  
-bueno te dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer-  
"medito: quizás aplique lo de Tuty ¿me funcionara? Probare, me aproximo"  
-señor Andrew, disculpe (voz decidida) que lo interrumpa (se levanta y me sorprendo, que alto y… su aroma, tan divino suspiro… me embriaga tanto que se me olvida ¿cómo lo iba amenazar?)-  
-Diga señorita (cara interrogativa)-  
-(contesto) Yuuuleeeeniii-  
-bien señorita Yuuleeni, la escucho-  
\- (agarro le muérdago que Tuty me dio y trato de ponérselo en la cabeza) debe dame un pecho-  
-¡¿Cómo?!-  
-DIGO que si no lo mato… las fotos-  
-¿Qué dice señorita? No le entiendo me, está rasguñando con el muérdago cui-da-doooo (esa frase es como si lo hubiera dicho en cámara lenta, pues en ese momento varios empleados que llevaban platillos para le cena navideña, pasaban por allí, tropezándolos sin querer como diría el chavo)-  
"yo cabizbaja escucho los sermones de Carol"  
-es un milagro que las jefes no se hayan dado y cuenta y que el jefe es muy condescendiente; sino ya estuvieras montada nuevamente en un avión para Venezuela-  
"Al fin termino el regaño y me fui a dormir en la litera, arriba dormía Carol, yo con unas ganas de llorar por el papelón que arme, al fin mis ojos se cerraron y… una luz me Cega ¿Qué será? Me asusto y una voz dulce se escucha"  
-no te asustes estoy, aquí para hacer realidad tu sueño-  
Se parece, no puede (me extraño) ser es la misma, se ve más delgada sin el uniforme.  
-si soy Mayra Exitosa, y vengo a concederte un deseo ¿Qué no sea el beso con Albert?-  
"pienso para que dice que me va a conceder un deseo"  
-Te leí la mente (alzo ambas cejas)… pero te puedo dar esto-  
-¿Qué es eso?-  
\- es MUÉRDAGON-  
"me rasco la cabeza"  
-¡sí! MUÉRDAGON 3000, lo último en tecnología para besar en navidad, ese hombre guapo y atlético que usted tanto desea. Para mayor información contáctenos a los teléfonos que se ven aquí mágicamente, **se aceptan tarjetas de créditos** -  
"lo recibo y doy las gracias"  
Al día siguiente vuelvo a ver el gran Albert Andrew, me acerco sigilosamente, el me sonríe y me dice que no me preocupe, tan tierno aprovecho y disimuladamente saco mi MUÉRDAGON, este vuele creando un ambiente de magia y paz, sin pensarlo Albert, me dio un besito en los labiecitos , como vio que sonreí me dio otro y tanta fue mi dicha que si querer el muerdaguito también se poso sobre Stear y también me dio un besito. jijiji  
FIN


End file.
